


The kiss

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p><p>Confessing Lin or comforting her? Let's......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, that I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

Quite a time has passed, you regularly met Lin at your – since more than „favourite” – spot. You get her to speak more about her problems. Rather that than her building it up inside of her. She has been more relaxed nowadays. You get to know each other very well, there were only a few things you didn’t talk about.

It was you - mostly – who got there first, just like today.

She arrived a little later than her usual, but you decided not to question it, the night was so beautiful, you didn’t want to ruin it, actually.

She was wearing the exact same outfit as on the first day the two of you have met. Everything was perfect except one thing. Her eyes weren’t shining like usual; it was dull, almost if there was no life in them. She didn’t say a word, just hugged you tightly as she reached you.

„Oh, Linny, what happened?” you could tell she wasn’t crying, maybe she was just tired, or something?

„The only one I ever thought of loving me truly, left me for another woman. How could he do that?! How could I be so blind to let him do this with me? I just can’t understand why does this happen to me all the time, again and again….” she still wasn’t crying, not even a tear.

„Just let that idiot go….. I mean, if he did that to you, - let me tell this-, he never even loved you, not one bit.” you patted her head, toying with her beautiful black hair, you knew it would calm her, at least a little. „I’m sure there are plenty of other people who could actually love you.”

„Love me? Who would put up with my working hours or the worse part, my dang peaceful personality?” you did your best not to let out a chuckle, how could she use sarcasm in these kinds of situations? That is one of the reasons you loved her so much.

„For the matter of fact, I do love you, if that means anything to you.” she looked so shocked, you couldn’t do anything about that chuckle this time.

„I meant like that, I mean not friends love but romantically, I mean, you know…… Ugh……” you have never seen her in such an embarrassed state, but to be honest, you liked it very much, it was one of the cutest thing you have ever seen or heard.

„I know, silly, me too.”

„Wha-„ her face went from light pink to a very dark shade of red. She surely couldn’t understand what was going on.

„You heard it right. I love you, with all my heart, Linny.”

„No way….I thought you had a line you won’t cross when it comes to you trying help on me, with my problems, but….It’s not something an intelligent woman would ever make fun of! And I really thought for a moment that you were different! HOW–„

You cut her off with a kiss on her lips, because you knew she would only make herself more and more frustrated. And you really didn’t want that to happen, now did you?

For a second she seemingly relaxed into it, but the next thing you knew was you being roughly pushed away, and slapped across the face.

„I really thought of you anything, but this. The last person I had faith in was you, but I see everyone is just exactly the same. Shameless idiots who use others like tissues! Why would you do such a thing?! I can’t believe you are no different…..” she turned on her heels, and was about to leave.

„Now that is one kind of a rejection, heh.” she stopped dead in her tracks.

„What the hell did you just say?” she turned back angrily.

„That it’s not a joke at all, I didn’t tell you this to make you feel better, it was a confession, but if you don’t want to be with me, I can understand and respect it.” you flashed your best smile you could manage, but inside you felt miserable.

„What? Really?”

„It’s true, Lin, you can tell if a person is lying, right?” you placed your hands in hers. She grabbed your wrist to feel your pulse. You looked her right in the eyes, once again.

„I love you, Lin, with all my heart, much more than anything else.” you clearly saw the „she is telling the truth” shock expression on her face.

„Oh…..ummm, how or when or?”

„Why do you have so many questions and doubts? Just tell me an answer, yes or no?” as hard as you tried, you couldn’t keep your happy face this time, you were way too nervous.

A very, very long pause followed your confession; she didn’t do anything at all, not moving one bit, nor saying a word. The silence was killing you.

„I’m so sorry for slapping you, I didn’t mean to, I thought you were-„ you placed your hand on her scarred cheek to silence her.

„It’s all right, Linny, just give me an answer.”

„Uh….ummm.” she looked at your hand on her face.

„I guess we could try, I mean it’s a yes, I think, I mean……” she yet again looked like a tomato.

„Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you are frustrated?” you couldn’t hold your tears anymore, you were too happy; you didn’t even remember any other second in your lifetime when you felt this joyful.

„Hey, now. Why are you crying?” she asked you with concern in her voice.

„Because I’m so happy, you silly.”

„Ah,all right, then.” she swept your tears away with a smile on her face, and kissed you passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
